


Snow Baby

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [57]
Category: Glee
Genre: Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Male Lactation, cuteness, homebirth, parents!klaine, unassisted homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's baby is born during a blizzard.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Snow Baby

"It's really coming down out there."

"Well it is the middle of December, babe."

Kurt sighs while rubbing his large baby bump. He was staring out the window at the city below them being covered with the white fluffiness from the blizzard they were currently in the middle of.

"Don't worry, baby." Blaine smiles while walking over to his husband. He grabs onto Kurt's shoulders and turns him around. "Let's go cuddle up on the couch and watch Christmas movies. I even made my famous hot chocolate."

Kurt smirks, he did love Blaine's hot chocolate. "Okay." He sighs again, letting his husband lead him into their living room.

Blaine set Kurt on the couch with a fluffy blanket then went to the kitchen to get the hot chocolate, popcorn, and a few other snacks he knows Kurt's been craving during his pregnancy.

When Blaine returned from the kitchen, Kurt smiled seeing the tray in his hands filled with yummy treats. He pressed play on the small remote that controlled the DVD player and squealed with excitement as his husband joined him on the couch. They get cozy under the blanket and Kurt cuddles into Blaine's side.

The movie started and Kurt sipped at his creamy hot chocolate then dug his hand into the bowl of popcorn mixed with M&M's and chocolate covered pretzels.

Blaine turns his head and smiles down at his husband, he looks so cute stuffing his face with the popcorn, eyes glued to the screen, and free hand resting on his baby belly. Blaine's really gonna miss seeing Kurt big with their child and getting to spoon him every night in bed. But at least once she's born, they can get to working on baby number two, which he knows will be a fun time especially how she was made. That was a time he'd never forget.

Anyway, the two of them sit together and watch the movie in silence. By the end Kurt started to have some pains in his lower belly. So when the credits rolled by, he sat up cupping his bump and looked over at his husband.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asks.

"I'm having some pains but I think they're just Braxton Hicks."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should call Bonnie?" Blaine suggests.

"No, no. I'll be fine. They're just Braxton Hicks. I don't think she's ready to come out yet." Kurt says and sits back against the couch while rubbing his bump. "Trust me, Blaine, we'll know when she's ready to meet us." He sighs.

Blaine smiles and leans down kissing Kurt's belly, "Well whenever she's ready," He kisses it again. "We'll be ready too."

"I know." Kurt smirks while tangling his fingers through Blaine's curls.

After their little sweet moment together, Blaine sits back up and puts in the next movie then goes to make more snacks for Kurt.

**\---**

Halfway through the second movie, Kurt needed to go to the bathroom so Blaine paused the movie and helped his husband up from the couch. 

"I'll be quick." Kurt says as he starts to waddle down the hall.

Once in the bathroom, Kurt closes the door behind him and goes over to the toilet. Knowing his aim was surely off since he can't even see past his belly, he lowers his pants and sits down to relieve himself.

He's there for a few minutes and sighs as the little baby inside him was wriggling around a lot more than she was earlier.

"You're getting pretty anxious in there huh peanut?" Kurt says and smiles scratching his taut skin. "Daddy and I can't wait to finally meet you."

As he says that, Kurt suddenly feels a gush of water soak his bottom and around the toilet.

"Oh boy." He whispers and looks down at the liquid covering the tile floor. "Um. I guess we're gonna be meeting you today then." He adds and tries to remain calm.

"Uh Blaine!" He shouts for his husband.

"Yeah?" Blaine shouts back from the living room. Sensing something was wrong, he got up and went to the bathroom. "What's the matter?"

"My water just broke." Kurt says.

"It did?" Blaine asks as he pushes the door open, eyes wide in shock seeing his husband and the mess on the floor. "Oh my god. Um okay...what should we do?"

"Um, well lets clean this up and uh, oooh."

"You okay? Are you having a contraction?" Blaine asks, stepping over the water to get to his husband.

"Yeah." Kurt exhales and reaches for Blaine's hand needing to squeeze it. "B-Blaine. What are we gonna do?" Kurt whimpers. I mean he is right they can't go anywhere because it's unsafe to drive or walk to the hospital

So this was it. Their baby was coming and Blaine was slightly panicking but remained calm for his husband's sake.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt was now crying and needed assurance from his husband that everything was gonna be okay.

Blaine was just staring at his husband, silent.

"Hello?! Earth to Blaine!"

"Hmm? Oh right um...okay," He helps Kurt off the toilet and lays towels on the ground to soak up the mess. "We're gonna be okay, baby. I promise." He says and leads Kurt into their bedroom to help him get into clean sweatpants.

Blaine knew he had to make Kurt as comfortable as possible knowing they may have to deliver the baby at home.

"Babe," Kurt groans, getting his husband's attention. "Call Bonnie and see if she can come. Please?"

"Of course, love." He says and watches Kurt lay back on the bed with his hands on his bump. "My phone is in the living room. Are you gonna be okay if I go get it."

"Yeah." Kurt nods.

Blaine smiles, running out to go get his cell. He comes back with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Hi Bonnie, it's Blaine...Yeah, hi. Listen Kurt's water broke and he's started to have contractions-"

Kurt watches his husband scramble around their room gathering blankets and towels for the anticipated birth.

"They're about what? Twenty minutes apart?" Blaine asks, looking over at Kurt who nods at his question. "Yeah they're twenty minutes apart right now but I'm not sure how long it's gonna take....Yeah...Yeah if you would that'd be great....Just please be careful okay?....Sure thing....Bye." Blaine hangs up and tosses his phone onto the bed.

"Bonnie's gonna try her best to get here but it's just gonna be us for a while."

"Okay." Kurt sniffles. He wasn't ready for this yet. I mean they were planning to have her at home but with their midwife not by themselves. Neither of them have any idea how to deliver a baby.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Blaine softly says making his way over to his husband on the bed. "We're gonna get this, Kurt." He adds grabbing onto Kurt's hand. "I know you're scared okay? I'm scared too but I promise I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or her. You have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Kurt looks at his husband, his beautiful ocean blue eyes filled with sadness. But he knew he was in good hands with his husband and that Blaine would never do anything to put him or their child in danger. With a slow nod, a small smile tugs at his lips, "Okay."

**-Two Hours Later-**

Kurt's contractions were a lot closer and stronger. He's been walking around, leaning on the wall, or using Blaine to lean on since it helps.

"Where the hell is Bonnie?!" Kurt was raging with anger.

He was in pain and on the verge of having to deliver his baby at home with no professional assistance.

"Ughh! This fucking hurts!" He groans as he and Blaine continue to sway together in the middle of the living room.

"Do you want me to call her again?" Blaine asks.

"Please." Kurt urges and lets go of his husband so he can call, and leans forward onto the couch, continuing his movements through his contractions.

Blaine gets on the phone with Bonnie, putting her speaker. Meanwhile, Kurt dropped down into a squat and could feel the baby moving down a lot more too.

"Ooh god. Oooh oh Blaine."

"-Yeah his contractions are a lot closer together and we've been working through them but I think-"

"BLAINE!"

"What?"

"I h-have to push."

All the color left Blaine's body hearing those words leave Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you still there? Hello? Blaine?"

"Blaine! Answer her! ARGH!"

Bonnie could hear Kurt's screams and felt terrible for not being there. She was trying her best to make it across the city but this damn blizzard was making it almost impossible to travel.

"Y-Y-Yeah I-I'm still here. K-Kurt feels like h-he has to p-push."

"Okay. So I want you to get him some place comfortable either your bedroom or in the tub whichever he prefers and I'm gonna stay on the phone and guide you as best as I can. But you have to trust yourself Blaine okay? Kurt needs you and you need to do this for him."

"O-Okay-"

Blaine leaves his phone on the table with Bonnie still on the line so he can help Kurt into their bedroom.

They get into their bedroom and Blaine brings Kurt to the bed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! No! It hurts too much to l-lay down."

"Well where do you want to be babe?"

"Get me on the fl-floor. I'll push on my h-hands and k-knees. Please? My b-back is killing me."

"Okay, okay." Blaine grabs some towels and lays them on the floor next to their bed while keeping a strong grip on Kurt's hand. "Here you go, love. Nice and slow." Blaine says while easing Kurt down to the floor.

Kurt kept groaning and felt like his body was tearing itself apart as it worked to bring their baby here.

Blaine runs to get his phone and comes back to Kurt already in a deep push.

"Blaine please tell me what you see." Kurt whimpers and shakes his head.

"I will honey. You're doing great." Blaine says and sets the phone next to him as he gets down himself to assist in the delivery. "Okay Bonnie, we're in the bedroom and Kurt's on his hands and knees and he's started to push."

"Okay. Make sure he knows to only push when he has a contraction."

"I know!" Kurt yells. "Argh! This hurts!"

"I know it does sweetheart but she'll be here soon. Just let your body do what it has to, okay? I'm right here." Blaine assures him as he waits and watches for any sight of their child.

Kurt listened to his husband and let his body do what it had to.

When each contraction came, he pushed and squeezed his muscles as they brought them closer to meeting their baby.

Kurt pushed and pushed and Blaine started to see the top of their baby's head emerge out.

"I see her Kurt! I can see her head!"

"Good for you! Just get her out!"

"I can see her head Bonnie."

"Okay make sure Kurt breathes as the head crowns because it will start to b-burn...and...make...Bl-"

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Hello?"

The line went dead.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, placing his hands on his knees as he stops pushing.

"Uh nothing." Blaine lies. He knows Kurt is worried but he tells his husband that everything is gonna be okay and that he can do this. "Let's have a baby alright?"

"Okay." Kurt replies with a shaky voice.

Blaine helps Kurt deliver their child. He watched and encouraged Kurt through his pushes.

"Big push baby. Big push." Blaine says, hands ready as her head continues to ease out.

The burning was awful and Kurt felt like he could throw up from how much it hurt. But he kept his focus and pushed when he knew he had to.

"Nice big push, Kurt!"

"Agh! Jesus Christ!"

"Come on! You can do this! Big push!"

He clenches his muscles and pushes, squeezing hands together from where they were folded in front of him.

"Ugh! Come on baby! Come on!" He urges and continues to push. "Come on baby!"

"Big push, baby."

Kurt takes a deep breath in and pushes once more. He screams loudly and lets it go, letting his head roll forward.

"My god, this is intense!" Kurt moans.

"Come on, another big push for her head, baby." Blaine urges. Kurt takes in another deep breath and pushes down hard.

He felt the ring of fire and although the pain was excruciating in that moment, he was also so excited and relieved because he knew that meant her head was crowning and her was almost done.

"Kurt, gimme your hands!" Blaine beams and takes his husband's hand from in between his legs. Moments later Kurt was able touch her head and was instantly struck with tears knowing that she's almost here. "Can you feel her?" He asks.

"Uh-huh." Kurt whimpers and kept his hands near his entrance. "Oh god, she's almost here."

"Yep. You're doing great, Kurt."

"Oh honey. She's beautiful." Blaine smiles as tears fill his eyes. "Here come her eyes and her nose. Oh Kurt, keep pushing baby. You're almost there."

Blaine was getting emotional and continued saying sweet things to his husband as he's birthing their child into his bare hands.

"Good job baby. One more push and her head will be out okay?"

"Mhm." Kurt hums and hisses from the stretching as he pushed.

Her head burst out into Blaine's hand with some bloody fluids but he didn't care. He was holding his daughter's head in his hands.

"Her head's out Kurt. Bonnie said something about checking for a cord so I'm gonna try. It may hurt so just try to breathe for me okay? Don't push until I tell you."

"Okay."

Blaine gently tugged on his daughter's head to make some room so he could check for a cord. His fingers stretched around her neck for the rubbery cord and could feel it was wrapped around her neck.

"Okay she has the cord around her neck. So I want you to give a small push and let me unwrap it okay?"

Kurt nods and pushes down gently, letting Blaine get a good grip on the cord to unwrap it.

"I got it, baby. Big push for her shoulders."

"Mhm." He nods and pushes as he felt the wave of pain come on.

Blaine guided her shoulders out and half of her body was now in his hands.

"One more big push, Kurt! Come on you're almost done!"

He gave the final pushes and Blaine pulled their sweet baby girl out, catching her in his hands.

It was 7:03 pm. And their beautiful baby girl was here.

She was beautiful. She quietly looked around and took her first peaceful breath, then her cries filled the room but he smiled, so relieved she's here.

Kurt slowly sits up since he is out of breath and carefully turns around as Blaine carries their baby girl up to Kurt's chest.

"Oh my god. Hi baby girl. Hi honey." Kurt cries, taking their girl into his arms.

As Blaine gets close to his family and there's a loud banging heard at the door.

"That must be Bonnie." Kurt says, looking up at his husband. "Go get it. I'll be fine."

Blaine goes to let Bonnie in and she was covered in snow but it was the least of her worries. She pushed past Blaine and ran to the bedroom where Kurt sat on the floor surrounded by a bloody mess and a baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here soon." She says dropping to her knees. "How is she? How are you?"

"I'm fine. She seems fine. You came just in time for her grand entrance." Kurt smiles and Bonnie laughs looking down at the pink baby in his arms.

"Oh my goodness, she's adorable. You guys did a good job." She says and Blaine sits down with them.

The three adults sat together with their eyes on the baby and Bonnie let the couple do what they needed with their daughter before taking part in any check-ups.

"She looks really healthy you guys. Do you wanna try nursing her?" She asks.

"Okay."

Kurt moves the baby in his arms and brings her to his left side. He lays his daughter against his pec and she was able to find his nipple and latch on right away.

"There you go, sweetheart." He smiles down at his baby girl. While she ate, she let out tiny squeaks and whimpers, suckling the milk from her mother's chest.

"Here. I want you to take this." Bonnie pulls out a small bottle and unscrews the top, pulling out a droplet. "It's a natural remedy to help restore your energy and strength. Just one drop under your tongue." She tells him. Kurt doesn't argue and opens his mouth letting his midwife take care of him while he provided nourishment for his baby girl.

After he finished feeding his daughter, he started to get cramps, meaning the placenta was ready to come out. So Blaine quickly cut her cord and handed her over for Bonnie to check and make sure everything was good.

Blaine sat in front of Kurt's open legs and guided him as he delivered the placenta. They disposed of it in a pink hospital basin and left it aside for Bonnie to look through as well and make sure there were no signs of infection or bacteria.

Blaine then helped Kurt up from the floor and walked him over to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower and clean himself up. Kurt stood in the shower, holding onto the railing while Blaine wiped down the blood and fluids from his legs and cleaned near his entrance so that he was at least freshened up for the time being. After the shower, Blaine helps Kurt step out and gets him dressed in loose sweatpants but no shirt just in case their girl has to nurse again.

Before going out into their bedroom, Kurt looks at himself in the mirror and can already see he's slimmed down. Instead of looking nine months pregnant, he looked about four months and his bump now felt like jelly. The dark line was still on his belly but he knew it would fade in time.

Blaine noticed Kurt taking in his new body postpartum. "Don't worry, babe. You still look as beautiful as ever." He says and wraps his arms around his husband, kissing his cheek. "C'mon let's go see out girl."

They go out into their bedroom and Bonnie had just swaddled the baby in a floral blanket. She was smiling down at the baby and waited for Kurt to get settled back on the bed before handing her over to him.

Both Kurt and baby girl were very healthy and Bonnie stayed with them until the storm let up and even made food for the new parents.

She left later that evening so it was just Kurt, Blaine, and their baby girl. Well just Blaine since Kurt and the baby were now asleep in the bed.

Blaine left them alone and went out to get a much needed beer after the day he just had. He got the bottle and took a huge sip, then walked back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway watching his husband with their daughter, sleeping peacefully.

Blaine was in love.

**-Four Years Later-**

"Mommy wook! It's snowing!"

"I see baby. It's pretty huh?"

"Yeah!" She giggles and runs back to the couch where Kurt and Blaine sat watching their now four year old daughter who was a fond lover of snow days and spending time with her parents whenever they didn't have to go to work on days like this.

"Did you know you were born during a blizzard?" Blaine tells her.

"I was?" She asks, giving him a questioning look.

"Yep. It was the most amazing and craziest day of our lives, but daddy and I wouldn't change a thing about it."

She giggles as Blaine pulls her onto his lap and smothers her face in kisses.

"Daddy! Stop!"

"No! I can never stop giving you kisses!"

"No! Daddy stop!" She kept on giggling and Kurt laughed at his family. "Daddy!"

"Okay babe, stop. Let her breathe."

"Okay, okay." Blaine sighs and she makes room for herself in between them.

"Can we watch movies in your room mommy? Pwease?" She asks Kurt.

"I don't know. Can we daddy?" Kurt asks.

"Sure." He smiles and she cheers, making a beeline towards their bedroom.

Kurt follows her while Blaine gets them some treats and a few DVDs for them to watch.

He walks into their room to find Kurt and Lizzie curled up together under the blanket.

"Make some room for me would ya?" He asks, getting in under the covers with his husband and daughter. "Okay, we have popcorn, candy, hot chocolate, and mommy's favorite-"

"Chocolate covered pretzels." Kurt finishes.

"Chocolate covered pretzels." Blaine repeats and pecks his lips.

Lizzie steals one of the pretzels from the bowl and eats it before Kurt could stop her. She digs her hand into the bowl of popcorn and shoves it into her mouth, chomping away.

"I wove you mommy." She mumbles, mouth full of mushy popcorn.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, missy." He tells her, booping her nose. "I love you too." He adds kissing her forehead.

"You too daddy."

"I love you more, princess." Blaine says and pops a piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

They all cuddle together watching their Christmas movies.


End file.
